Andrea Moyer
Andrea Moyer Biography Andrea is a perfectionist and a broadway loving young adult. She is discribed as a mix of, the broadway obsession of Jordan Parks, the diva attitude of Jenna Perkawitz, the perfectionist and down to earth attitude of Hayley Rose and the fagile innocence of Molly Joan Fizgerald. She wishes to be on broadway and when she discovered how Isabella got to Broadway by joining Meso-Teens she decided to join but they didn't allow anyone who is older than 16 and she was accepted anyway. Songs Solos Season 6: Song wmkdm.jpg|On My Own (Auditions)|link=On My Own Song (a).jpg|Take A Bow (Auditions)|link=Take A Bow Song 2mk.jpg|Crush (The Callbacks)|link=Crush Song (b).jpg|What I Did For Love (Typical Love Story)|link=What I Did For Love Song (o).jpg|Rain On My Parade (Typical Love Story)|link=Rain On My Parade Song (15).jpg|Better Off Alone (Newspaper To Yearbook)|link=Better Off Alone Song (aa).jpg|Caught In The Storm (Pre-Reprise) (Newspaper To Yearbook)|link=Caught In The Storm (Pre-Reprise) Song (20).jpg|Crush (Complicated Relationships)|link=Crush Song (11).jpg|Gives You Hell (Good Friends)|link=Gives You Hell Song ©.jpg|The Only Exception (Good Friends)|link=The Only Exception Song (14).jpg|Get It Right (Good Friends)|link=Get It Right Song (j).jpg|Without You (Moods Are Healthy?)|link=Without You Song (d).jpg|Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Compliments)|link=Don't Cry For Me Argentina Song (12).jpg|Firework (Compliments)|link=Firework (Andrea's Version) Song (e).png|Merry Christmas Darling (Christmas Noels)|link=Merry Christmas Darling Song (i).jpg|River (Christmas Noels)|link=River Song (f).jpg|Go Your Own Way (The Departure)|link=Go Your Own Way Songml,lo,.jpg|Being Good Isn't Good Enough (The Departure)|link=Being Good Isn't Good Enough Song (p).jpg|O Holy Night (The Departure)|link=O Holy Night Song (g).jpg|Jar Of Hearts (Prom Girlz)|link=Jar Of Hearts Song (h).jpg|My Man (Funeral)|link=My Man Song (10).jpeg|Oops I Did It Again (Brittany 3.2)|link=Oops I Did It Again Song (17).jpg|Taking Chances (Surprises)|link=Taking Chances Song (k).jpg|How Deep Is Your Love (Surprises)|link=How Deep Is Your Love Song (q).jpg|Bring Him Home (Compliments)|link=Bring Him Home Song (13).jpg|Torn (Battle Of The Sexist 2)|link=Torn Song (l).jpg|Cry (Battle Of The Sexist 2)|link=Cry Song (m).jpg|I Won't Give Up (Spotlight Girlz)|link=I Won't Give Up Song (z).jpg|Here's To Us (Championships)|link=Here's To Us Song ®.jpg|Yesterday (The Final Marriot)|link=Yesterday Song (9).jpg|To Love You More (The Final Marriot)|link=To Love You More Song (n).jpg|It's All Coming Back To Me Now (The Final Marriot)|link=It's All Coming Back To Me Now Duets Season 6: Song (u).jpg|New York State Of Mind (Molly Joan Fizgerald) (Auditions)|link=New York State Of Mind Song (19).jpg|Don't You Want Me (Trevor Diamond) (Good Friends)|link=Don't You Want Me Song (18).jpg|Smile (Trevor Diamond) (Good Friends)|link=Smile Song (21).jpg|Heart Shaped Wreckage (Reprise) (Trevor Diamond) (Hello)|link=Heart Shaped Wreckage (Reprise) Song (s).png|Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love (Trevor Diamond) (Hello)|link=Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love Song (22).png|Sing (Trevor Diamond) (Compliments)|link=Sing Song (v).jpg|We Found Love (Melissa Wilde) (Weddings)|link=We Found Love Song fmkvbnm.jpg|Check On It (Valarie Yeligama) (JAMZ!)|link=Check On It Song (x).jpg|Nowadays/ Hot Honey Rag (Portia Van Steele) (Spotlight Girlz)|link=Nowadays/ Hot Honey Rag Song (w).jpg|A Boy Like That/I Have A Love (Hayley Rose) (The First Time)|link=A Boy Like That/I Have A Love Song (y).png|Next To Me (Molly Perkawitz) (The First Time)|link=Next To Me Song (23).jpg|Poker Face (Molly Perkawitz) (The First Time)|link=Poker Face Song omfvbce.jpg|Brave (Valarie Yeligama) (The First Time)|link=Brave Category:Season 6 Category:Meso-Teens